<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please Help me find this Fanfiction by jiashroff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719005">Please Help me find this Fanfiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiashroff/pseuds/jiashroff'>jiashroff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:43:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiashroff/pseuds/jiashroff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please Help me find this Fanfiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi,</p>
<p>Im not sure of the right place to ask this but can someone please help me find a fanfiction of steve and loki. I think it may be postwd on this platform but im not certain. </p>
<p>It goes something like this: steve and loki have gone to a different planet for a picnic or some sort of celebration. I think it describes that loki may not allowed on the planet anymore but they are safe where they are. They enjoy time on a blanket taking about traveling i think and are there to see some animals or birds? They later end up having sex as the sky turns pink...i think. </p>
<p>Please help i feel like i have looked everywhere but havent been able ro find it. I hope im not mixing any details.</p>
<p>Thank you :)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>